Un Vals con Hojas Caídas
by BlueChains
Summary: -Pelearemos juntos.- dijo Kuroko, casi suspirando las palabras. -Pelearemos juntos, y ganaremos esta guerra. Juntos. Los dos...- Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para hacerle sonreír, al final posando su mano por sobre los celestes cabellos de su compañero. -Pelearé junto a Aomine-kun...hasta el final... [FATE/StayNight!AU-KuroBasu] [PRIMER RUTA]


**Nota de Autor:**

Llevo ya muchos años planeando esta historia, pero después de mucho, decidí por fin por ponerme a continuarla. Hace como dos o tres años la comencé en inglés, pero la abandone xD

Ayer me animé a comenzarla, y publiqué los primeros dos capítulos en WattPad (bajo el nombre de "DreamBlueSkies"), pero me dio también pos subirla por aquí xD

La historia está inspirada en el mundo de "FATE/Stay Night". Ninguno de los personajes de esa serie saldrá, sino que todos lo serán los personajes de Kuroko no Basket.

Al final del capítulo dejaré unas pequeñas explicaciones, por si es que estos términos generaron un poco de confusión. Y uh, no creo que sea necesario haber visto la serie de FATE para entender...pero igual son recomendables xD

¡Muchas gracias por haber decidido darle click a esta historia! (?) :D

 **Disclaimer: La portada no me pertenece. KuroBasu no me pertenece. El Universo de FATE!Series tampoco es de mi propiedad. En sí solo la idea de combinarlo todo.**

* * *

 **~Un Vals con Hojas Caídas~**

 **-Prólogo-**

El escenario que yacía frente a él era uno al cual ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Edificios destruidos, no quedando nada más que escombros. El fuego comiéndose el resto de los mismos. El siendo la única persona que se encontraba en los alrededores. Sinceramente, ignoraba el hecho de si había alguien más con vida.

Eso no importaba. Lo único que valía la pena saber, era que había ganado esa pelea.

Sus castaños ojos carecían de algún brillo—más que inexpresivos, observando a sus alrededores. Y junto a él, yacía su compañero, éste parado arriba de una montaña de escombros; quien como el, observaban detenidamente el cómo el fuego terminaba de comerse los restos de la batalla.

El cómo el fuego se encargaba de eliminar cualquier rastro de su existencia—eliminar todos los pecados que había cometido en un solo lugar, en cuestión de unas cuantas horas.

Suavemente, una brisa se encontró chocando contra su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir lo caliente del fuego contra su piel desnuda. Casi por reflejo, se encontró cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar. Incluso, el olor a cenizas llenaba por completo sus pulmones.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás lamentándote?

La fuerte voz de su compañero hizo que saliera de su trance mental, abriendo lenta y casi forzadamente los ojos. El moreno ya se encontraba parado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de él, mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

Una pequeña (y muerta) sonrisa decoró sus labios, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello en gesto nervioso.

-Perdón,- dijo simple, dejando después caer su brazo a sus costados, —me quedé pensando.

-¿Pensando, tú?- mofó en tono burlón, chasqueando la lengua. Palabras que hicieron que riera por lo bajo.

-Sí...- musitó, sus castaños ojos regresando su atención a la ciudad destruida que yacía frente a ellos. —Hay muchas cosas que pensar, _Archer_.

El recién llamado—Archer—no pareció estar del todo feliz con sus palabras, volviendo a chasquear la lengua pero ahora con un poco más de fuerza.

-Después de tantos años, pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado a esto.— dijo Archer, levantando una mano y apuntando a su alrededor. —Haz matado a tanta gente, que no te creo que apenas te estés lamentando de ello, _Kiyoshi_.

Y el tenía toda la razón.

¿Cuántas personas había matado ya?

Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de contarlas. ¿O será que alguna vez contó, para empezar? Siéndose sincero, ni siquiera recordaba quién fue la primera persona con la que manchó sus manos.

Kiyoshi, al final, sólo se encontró suspirando. —No lo estoy lamentando.- dijo, más para sí que para el otro chico, como si tratara de convencerse de ello. —Sólo deseo que esto llegue a su fin.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para llamar su atención, el moreno dejando lo que estaba haciendo para encaminarse a donde su _Maestro_ se encontraba parado. Parándose a su costado, posicionó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Kiyoshi, mirándole de reojo con sus oscuros ojos.

-Ya está por terminar,- comenzó diciendo, sobresaltando al castaño, —Sólo queda una batalla más. Una patética vida más por terminar, y la Guerra del Santo Grial llegará a su fin.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, procesando detenidamente las palabras que Archer había dicho. Ya estaba por llegar a su fin. Por fin. La guerra en la que llevaba ya varios años peleando, estaba por terminar.

Y el saber eso, le hizo sonreír. No una como la que con anterioridad había adornado su rostro, sino que una más viva...una más llena de "esperanza".

-Tienes razón.- dijo, casi suspirando. —Una batalla más, y podremos descansar.

-Y nuestro _deseo_ se hará realidad.- le corrigió el moreno, dándole un último apretón a su hombro para luego soltarlo, guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón.

Y fue justo en ese momento, en el que ambos había bajado por completo la guardia, cuando el viento trajo consigo un gemido de dolor.

Fue tan repentino, pero más que suficiente para hacer que todos sus sentidos explotaran en una masa de estrés, sacándolo de todo trance y tomando posición de pelea. Al igual que Kiyoshi, Archer estiró una mano, materializando una espada en ésta.

-¡Archer!- Kiyoshi gritó.

Fue una orden silenciosa, la cual entendió al instante.

Dejando el lado de su Maestro, saltó por entre el fuego, mirando a su alrededor buscando de dónde había venido esa voz.

Algo no estaba mal. De eso estaba más que seguro. Durante la pelea, él y Kiyoshi se habían asegurado de no dejar a nadie con vida. Se habían asegurado de eliminar a toda persona que había sido espectadora de la batalla que tuvieron contra el otro Sirviente. Pero ahora, se encontraban escuchando una voz—una pequeña y casi inexistente voz.

¿No habrá sido su imaginación?

-¡Estoy seguro que escuché algo!- escuchó que Kiyoshi gritó a sus espaldas, respondiendo a la pregunta que segundos atrás había cruzado por su cabeza. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, concentrándose un poco más; queriendo buscar a esa persona a la que ahora, debían encargarse de eliminar.

-No hay nada.- dijo minutos después, girando por sobre su eje buscando a su Maestro, Kiyoshi. Pero el castaño no pareció escuchar sus palabras, distraído, buscando con mucha más desesperación.

Tal desesperación, que le daba una mala señal.

-¡Sigue buscando, por aquí debe—!

Pero jamás escuchó el terminar de esas palabras. Siendo que, tras estas, se escuchó el caer de varias rocas.

-¡Kiyoshi!- gritó, corriendo a donde había visto a su Maestro parado segundos atrás. Cuando llegó, la vista que yacía frente a sus ojos era una que no esperaba.

Ahí estaba su Maestro. De rodillas, raspando desesperadamente la tierra mientras que, a duras penas, podía quitar todas las rocas que estorbaban en su acción.

Cuando abrió su boca para poder preguntar qué diablos se encontraba haciendo, fue cortado por el castaño: -¡Lo encontré, lo encontré!

Gritaría varias veces, y Archer sólo se limitó a observar las manos del chico, las cuales comenzaban a mancharse de su propia sangre.

Las heridas de la batalla aún no se dejaban a reposar, re-abriéndose ante las descuidadas acciones que estaba tomando el chico.

Chasqueando molesto la lengua, se encaminó a donde el chico estaba. Bajo su aliento no pudo evitar decir varias maldiciones, odiando el hecho de que ayudaría a Kiyoshi con lo que sea que intentaba lograr.

Y, cuando estaba a su costado y vio esa pálida mano que salía por entre las rocas, fue que entendió perfectamente lo que quería hacer.

Al instante se encontró agitando en negación la cabeza, jalando al castaño por su hombro hacia atrás, apartándolo completamente de aquel cuerpo.

Ante la fuerza en que fue empujado y la falta de equilibrio, Kiyoshi terminó cayendo hacia atrás, golpeando su espalda contra las rocas que ya había quitado. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, viendo con cierto desprecio a su moreno compañero; éste parecía regresar el gesto de odio con la misma intensidad, sintiéndose juzgado bajo aquel brillo oscuro que decoraban sus pupilas.

-¡Sé lo que intentas, y no te dejaré!- gritó el peli-azulado, parándose entre el cuerpo y el de su Maestro, impidiéndole avanzar.

-¡Tengo que salvarlo!- gritó Kiyoshi, su voz expresando la desesperación que sentía por hacerlo. Y Archer sólo le miró. —¡No puedo dejar que muera!

-Haz matado ya a tantas personas, -comenzó Archer, apretando la mirada sobre su Maestro —¿qué importa una vida más?

Kiyoshi entendía perfectamente esas palabras. ¡Maldición! Incluso el mismo se las había dicho minutos atrás.

Pero...el escucharle. El escuchar ese leve gemido lleno de dolor, atrajo a su retorcido y muerto corazón cierta esperanza. Lo llenó de una calidez que hacía mucho tiempo, creyó haber perdido. Fue por eso que comenzó la búsqueda de aquel cuerpo con desesperación. Comenzó a buscar a la única persona que pareció sobrevivir dentro del campo de batalla.

Y el hecho de que fuera un sobreviviente, era suficiente para que se diera cuenta, de que ahora quizá podía ayudar a salvar una vida. Había arruinado y destruido millones, pero jamás se había encontrado en la situación en que podría lograr todo lo contrario.

 _No importan las vidas de los demás._

Eso lo sabía.

 _No puedes dejar que los demás humanos sepan de esa guerra; debes matar a todos los espectadores. Nadie puede quedar con vida._

Y justamente eso había estado haciendo. Pero ahora...

-¡Haré lo que sea necesario para que ese chico viva!- dijo un tanto más tranquilo, poniéndose de pie. Miró directamente a Archer, para después decir: —Aún si tengo que sacrificar otro _Sello de Comando,_ no me importa.

Iba enserio.

Ante sus últimas palabras, pudo entender eso a la perfección.

Los pies del castaño comenzaron a moverse, atrayéndole a donde con anterioridad había estado hincado. Sus ojos siguieron todos sus pasos, admirando con cierto aire de incredulidad que de verdad, buscaba salvar la vida de alguien.

-¿Y eso de qué servirá?- preguntó un tanto más tranquilo, desapareciendo de su mano el arma que había sacado. —Lo más seguro es que su familia esté muerta, ¿entonces?—presionó, viendo a Kiyoshi retomar la acción de quitar las piedras. —Si de por sí ya arruinaste su vida, sólo empeoraras las cosas.

Tras decir eso, Archer esperaba una respuesta. Pero lo que jamás esperó, era la risa de su Maestro. Reía. Con tanta felicidad que por un momento le hizo cuestionar si éste ya había perdido la cabeza.

Cuando su risa murió, fue que se dio cuenta, que Kiyoshi ya no se encontraba escarbando. Curioso, se paró justo detrás de él. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco en sorpresa, retomando su seria postura en cuestión de segundos.

La persona a quien desesperadamente buscaba salvar, se trataba de un niño. Un pálido y débil y lleno de sangre, niño.

¿Eso era lo que tanta gracia le costaba? ¿Darse cuenta de que había fallado, y que solo estaba queriendo rescatar un cadáver más?

No pudo evitar suspirar ante sus pensamiento.

-Respira.

Esa única palabra llamó su atención, volviendo a mirar al niño.

-Está respirando, _Aomine_.- dijo casi silencioso, su voz llenándose de una enfermiza felicidad. Una la cual hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

Archer—o Aomine, como le había dicho—se encontró suspirando una vez más, tomando lugar junto a Kiyoshi, sus rodillas tocando directamente el suelo.

-Sus ganas de vivir son admirables. -admitió, mirando de reojo al castaño. —¿Pero y eso qué? La realidad de lo que dije no cambia.

-Tienes razón.- musitó, moviendo lentamente ambas manos por sobre el cuerpo de aquel chico. Tocando apenas su torso, éstas se iluminaron de un color rojo sangre, siendo un destello que por un segundo, le cegó. —Pero será él quién decida que hacer después con su propia vida.

Archer le miró, arqueando una ceja.

-Ya sea que decida morir o seguir avanzando. Esa será una decisión que solamente él puede tomar.

Y ahora, tras escuchar eso, Archer no pudo evitar soltar una corta carcajada.

Ya no había necesidad de palabras. Sin decir más, posó una mano sobre las ya ensangrentadas de Kiyoshi, la rojiza luz envolviendo ahora por completo el cuerpo del chico.

Cuando a un principio su cuerpo carecía de color alguno ante la gran cantidad de sangre que ya había perdido, en cuestión de segundos, éste ya comenzaba a recuperar el color. Kiyoshi incluso, podía sentir el cómo su corazón se movía con más intensidad a comparación de antes.

-¿Qué clase de juego enfermo tienes en mente, eh, Maestro?- dijo en son de burla, retirando su mano.

Kiyoshi siguió su acción, posándolas ahora por sobre su regazo. Sus castaños ojos jamás se quitaron del chico, observando el cómo éste recuperaba lentamente la vida. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus facciones.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Archer.

Dicho eso, pudo notar un brillante y azulado color. Color, que le pertenecía a los ojos de ese chico de celeste cabellera.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor-Puntos Importantes:**

Maestro: así es como los "Sirvientes" hacen llamar a la persona que los controla. Son los que le dan el "poder" que ocupan para la "Guerra del Santo Grial". Son Magos.

Sirvientes: son Héroes del Pasado que fueron traídos de regreso a la vida para combatir junto a los "Maestros" (Magos).

Existen siete clases de sirvientes, éstos siendo:

-Archer (en éste caso, siendo Aomine Daiki esa clase y su Maestro, Kiyoshi Teppei)

-Saber

-Berserker

-Rider

-Assassin

-Lancer

-Caster

Y por cada sirviente, hay un Maestro. Es decir, en la "Guerra del Santo Grial" participan 7 Maestros, cada uno con una Clase Diferente de Mago. A lo largo de la historia se explicará cuál es el "Héroe" de cada uno de los Sirvientes, a su vez que quienes son sus maestros.

Guerra del Santo Grial: es una competencia en la que se decide quién será el portador del "Santo Grial" a través de una pelea de "todos contra todos". En ella sólo "uno" puede quedar con vida para reclamarlo; los demás Maestros y Sirvientes ( o en su mayoría Sirvientes) tienen que morir.

 **Datos de la Historia:**

Hasta el momento, tengo 4 RUTAS planeadas. Ésta vendrá siendo la PRIMER RUTA.

Estaba muy indecisa sobre si debería escribir la historia a partir de la SEGUNDA RUTA, donde Kuroko ya se encontraba en la preparatoria...pero mejor contar las cosas desde el principio :D

La Línea de Historia de la PRIMERA RUTA es con un Kuroko Tetsuya de 10 años, y un Kiyoshi Teppei de 20 años. Aomine Daiki es uno de los Sirvientes así que, como quien dice, tiene miles de años XD

También, aquí ya está queriendo terminar la Guerra del Santo Grial, siendo que sólo se menciona que falta un "Maestro" más por matar. ¿Tienen idea de quién será? uwu

Y otro dato importante: la Guerra del Santo Grial ocurre cada 7 años.

* * *

 **Nota Final:**

¡Perdón por escribir muchas cosas a lo loco! xD

Pero igual, ¡muchas gracias por haber leído!

-BlueChains-


End file.
